Can You Go The Distance?
by TxG.Stacy
Summary: What happens when the girl that finally turns your world upside-down, falls for someone else? What does he do? What happens when she realizes that she is the only one who's changed him? Will they realize what's left? xoTroyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Blow me Away.**

She pulled back from the pervious kiss she was having with the so called 'Afro-boy', "Oh, shut up Troy," the African-American said while chuckling.

"Hey, you can't blame me! I'm always right," he smirked and said with a wink. "Now let's hurry before were late on our first day of school." And with that, the Golden boy walked off.

"Don't listen to him Taylor, he wouldn't know it, if it hit him in the face," Afro-boy whispered in her ear. They walked to class hand-in-hand, afraid to be late for their first day of being juniors.

"You know Troy, one day, your gonna get whipped, and when you do, don't come running to us when it happens," Chad, who was the so called Afro-boy, said as they entered their homeroom.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Troy rushed to his seat, excited to see the new faces East High brought this year. "Let's hope there are new girls to mess around with. I'm getting bored of the same cheerleading bitches."

The bell rang and Chad and Taylor rushed to their seats. Ms. Darbus, their so called homeroom teacher slammed the door, and announced that anyone to walk in after her attempt to 'break the door off' was late and being tardy was not tolerated in her chapel of the arts.

It hadn't been 30 seconds into the attendance when the door swung open, and a petite brunette came rushing through the door. The class giggled at her attempt to apologize knowing it wasn't going to work, but Ms. Darbus let her go since it was simply her first day.

"And I assume your Gabriella Montez?" Ms. Darbus asked her with her eyebrows raised and her glasses concentrated on the one bright student. Gabriella simply nodded and sunk in her chair, not wanting to be embarrassed any longer. This hadn't gone un-noticed by Troy. The Golden Boy actually took time to examine her figure, her walk, her hair, and those deep brown orbs of hers.

Troy played a smirk on his face and turned to Chad and whispered, "She's going to be fun, I hope she's not a virgin, I wouldn't want to be disappointed."

Chad rolled his eyes and whispered back "I wouldn't mess with her if I were you, until you know for sure!" Troy knew Chad was being sarcastic by the tone of his voice.

Gabriella had once been a shy brilliant student, she had straight A's and always was no doubt one of the high honor students, this had all changed once she began her sophomore year at West High. She had a past of being the hottest girl on campus, she still had high grades, but she didn't like to flaunt it. Everyone knew her as their one night stand and simply moved on. That is, until Gabriella met Jason Smith. He was the basketball rival of East High and had to be the hottest guy she's ever seen. She claimed to be in love with him until he played her during late April last year. She had gone through endless, sleepless nights thinking why God would be so cruel. She learned to deal with her past and simply think of the future. Her future now was clear, and she saw Troy Bolton standing in the middle of it.

Gabriella stared at the back of his head and knew she saw him before, she knew he was the captain of the East High's basketball team and didn't know if he remembered her. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, since she only saw him once at a beach party Jason threw. She saw him turn around and gave her a wink and a smile that was worth a million dollars. She sat there and thought about his deep ocean blue eyes that would make any girl weak to her knees. She knew he had toned muscles, for who didn't know? It was obvious because you could see right past his shirt and straight to his six pack. His hair wasn't yellow, or blonde, for it was this dirty blonde color that laid over his eyes just a smidge. She tried not to stare because she knew Troy would notice. And he did, for her actions were noticeable for anyone who claimed to have eyes.

Troy thought about what he just saw. Was it for real? Did he really see what he thought he saw? No way, it couldn't be. It seems as though each day before Troy would go to sleep, he would think about who he might end up being with. One figure always popped into his head, and he couldn't believe his eyes when a duplicate of that figure appeared in his homeroom today. She was wearing a white Hollister top with grey strips that hang loosely around her curves revealing the rest for one to imagine. Her curls lay on her shoulder making ones hand want to twirl it around his finger. The one thing that Troy couldn't get his mind out of was the deep shade of brown her eyes seemed to be. They glittered each time Troy turned around just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Troy decided not to get himself too excited, he had made a promise to himself to make sure he doesn't get whipped. He made sure he had a new girl each day to make-out with. Considering which girl was best at tongue wrestling, he would settle on one for about a week and then throw her away like she was just a piece of garbage. He only slept with girls to remind people that he could get any girl he wants, when he wants her. At this moment, now, Troy wanted Gabriella Montez, and he wouldn't give up until he had her.

After homeroom ended, he waited outside for the girl who seemed to have him hypnotized. He watched her walk past him, but he made sure he wasn't far behind to check out where her new locker was.

"Aha, so I see were going to be new locker buddies," Troy smirked as the blue connected with the chocolate.

"Oh, and may I know my new locker buddies name?" She said flirtatiously as she opened her locker and took things out, and also putting things in.

"As if you didn't know, I'm eyeing you Montez. But just incase, I'm Troy Bolton," he announced trying to be a gentlemen as he kissed her hand.

"So, Bolton, seeing as I'll be seeing a lot of you this year, would you like to show me around?" Troy accepted her 'offer' and closed her locker as he followed her down the hall to show her around East High's campus.

It was lunch time, and Troy was almost done showing Gabriella around when he stopped at the parking lot just outside of East High's gates. "And last but not least, this is where you'll be meeting me after school so we can have a little fun," he smirked and looked down at her to see what her reaction would be.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'd show up?" Gabriella asked, obviously flirting. As he smiled, she bit her bottom lit making Troy wanted to attack her right there and then. To be honest, Troy was shocked Gabriella didn't just pounce on him like the rest of the girls did, but he was also surprised she didn't run away like the other half of the girls would have done at Troy's cockiness. She was a handful, and he had plenty of hands to hold her down.

Although he was shocked and didn't really know what to say, he continued, "Well Montez, let's just put it this way. Females were made to mingle with males, and for that to happen, you just have to face the fact that you happen to be a female and I happen to be a male, and that makes us have to mingle."

Giggling, she said, "That didn't make any sense at all, Bolton. But I'll tell you this one thing," she went closer to him to whisper in his ear and made sure only he heard, "Meet me here at three, and don't be late," she smiled and switched her direction to make her way back to East High's buildings and into class.

3:02, Gabriella still hadn't come to the parking lot, and Troy thinks he can use it against her. "What happened to be here at three and don't be late?" he said smirking.

"Oh shut up Bolton, I'm here aren't I?" Gabriella giggled knowing he was just teasing her. She then dropped her bags next to what seemed to be Troy's car. She removed the hair that seemed to be in her face and said, "So, what kind of fun you have planned for me today, Bolton?"

"Hmm, nothing special," the smirk on his face grew wider as he was leaning against his car, and also leaning towards Gabriella.

Gabriella knew this was what he wanted, so she gave it to him. She leaned in and as she kissed him fully on the lips she wrapped her hands around his neck and tangled her fingers into his hair. Troy smiled into the kiss, making Gabriella smile as well, and pulled back from the kiss "What are you smiling at?" Their faces were still pretty close, and her finger were still playing with his hair.

"No reason," the smile was still on his face, he knew what he wanted, and she was standing right there. He continued kissing her, and she blew him away. _I wonder how long she'll last, 2 weeks tops. _He knew her kiss was special, like no other girl kissed him like this, but he would not let this affect his lifestyle. He would never get whipped, and that was a promise.

**So what'd you guys think? Liked it? Oh and Sharpay will be introduced in the next chapter. R&R 3 **

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Gabriella wait up!" Sharpay yelled across the hallway. They had been hanging out since the second day of school. Everyone told Gabriella that Sharpay is not the one to mess with, but she seemed nice. She was known as the 'Ice Princess' around the school because she got her way around everything, but she seemed like an amazing friend at heart. It had been 2 weeks since they started hanging out and they were starting out quite well.

As soon as Sharpay caught up with Gabriella she announced, "Hey, me and Zeke are going back to my place after school, wanna come? Ryan will be there if you want company when me and Zeke are…" she paused knowing it was inappropriate to say what she was going to say. "Might be busy." She smirked and continued what she wanted to say. "So you in?"

"I would love to, but I can't! I promised Troy I'd hang out with him at the parking lot." Gabriella said, knowing Sharpay would get ticked off.

"I told you to stop making-out with him! He is going to call it off sometime!" She was angry. Gabriella knew that. But what could she do? Just reject him when she seemed to be having fun with him?

"Hey, listen, you don't have to get all diva against me. I might be able to catch up with you guys later kay?" Sharpay nodded. "Good." And with that, she was off to her next class, which seemed to be chemistry, Taylor sat next to her in chemistry, she seemed to be a nice girl, and a very bright student. Gabriella definitely saw herself become more than just lab partners with her, she seemed like a great person to be around.

_Later that day, with Troy:_

Troy had just turned a corner, and went to put his things in his locker to meet up with Gabriella after school. He had been meeting up with her for the last 2 weeks, and was breaking his non-dating-but-making-out-with-every-day-friends-with-benefits-rule. He had been zoned out, thinking about Gabriella when Tiffany interrupted. "Troy?" she said as she tapped his shoulder.

It was 2:55! If he didn't get moving he'd be late! "Umm, sorry Tiffany I can't talk right now, maybe later?" he exclaimed but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back forcing him to look her in the eye. "Listen, Tiffany I really don't have time…" he was again interrupted.

"Troy, I know you think your going to be late for Gabriella but don't worry. She's a big girl, she can wait!" she said with concern in her eyes. Tiffany had also been one of those girls that Troy thought was different, until he found out she had joined the cheerleading team and became a bitch. "Why don't you want me anymore? Remember how WE used to be meeting at the parking lot everyday? I've been watching you. And you haven't changed your mind yet! Why haven't you moved on? The other girls didn't last as long as this one did! What's the matter with you?"

He sighed. "Tiffany, I don't know okay? I guess it's … I don't know! I really don't know. Suppose I was to move on from Brie, who would I move to? You? Most definitely not." 2:58! He was going to be late! Not good, not good! "Tiff, I'm sorry I have to go." He ran off after those words that took a while to sink into Tiffany.

Tiffany was well aware that Troy was the most wanted guy in East High, she knew she couldn't have him, but at least she could try. _Brie? What you have a new nickname for her now? Isn't Brie some weird name that only appears on like…Cinderella? Well guess what CINDY____prince charming is on his way out, and he's not looking for you. You seemed to have misplaced your glass slipper? Watch out because here comes the evil step mom to save claim what is rightfully hers._

"Your late!" Gabriella said, knowing it would tick him off that she was counting the seconds.

He looked at his watch, 3:01. "By a minute! Last time, I had to wait 2 minutes!" he said, bringing up 2 of his fingers to show her.

She was giggling, and it drove him crazy, "I'm sorry" she apologized as he wrapped his arms around her waist securely, their noses touched, and their foreheads connected and he looked into her eyes. "Forgive me?" she bit her bottom lip as she attempted to get forgiveness.

"Shut up and kiss me," he whispered, and locked their lips in what started out to be a slow and passionate kiss, but turned into a heated, make-out session.

They pulled back for air as Troy attached his lips to her neck, brushing his lips across her skin, memorizing her sensitive spot. She bit her bottom lip to try and suppress a moan, but it didn't work. "Troy…" she pleaded, as she tangled her fingers in his godly-like hair.

After what seemed like forever, and neither of them could breathe any longer, they pulled back and he looked her in the eyes and said, "Ice-cream?" smirking her opening the car door for her, slowly panting, but not as hard as before.

"As usual," her response was simple, for she didn't want to loose her breathe talking. As he got into the car she said, "What will it be this time? Very Berry Strawberry? Or Chunky chocolate Moose?" she asked as she licked her lips.

"Hmm…" he took a moment to pretend like he's thinking."How about Berry Sexy Gabriella? Sounds good!" he said, more like making a statement.

"Hey!" she said giggling, and she hit his arm playfully. They had been doing this for a while now, and everyone was wondering when Troy would stop, give up, but he didn't. He couldn't! They weren't just becoming make-out buddies, they were becoming friends. Troy hasn't had a real girl to be his friend in a while, and he missed the feeling. They could be… friends with benefits? He really didn't know, all he knew was he liked the feeling of being with her, and whatever Troy liked, he could most definitely keep.

As Troy stopped the car, he felt eyes on him, so he looked at Gabriella. "What is it Brie? Do I have something on my face?" He supposed, putting his hand on his face to see what it might be.

She laughed, "What? No, no you don't have anything on your face! I was just… looking. That's all," she told the truth, and nothing but the truth. That was her motto.

"Aha," Troy announced, and before she knew it, he opened the door for her and they entered the ice-cream parlor. "I would like… you know what? How about you give us a banana split with anything you want to put in it?" Troy ordered. He really didn't feel like putting all this thought into one ice-cream. He dragged Gabriella's hand and took her to their usual spot when they came here.

"Troy!" she said giggling. "What was that for? I wanted Cookies n' Cream!" she said with a pout.

He laughed at her attempt to get her way. "Trust me this is way better."

After about an hour, they laughing and having fun, talking , doing those simple things. "So Troy, how's Chad?" Gabriella asked. She knew that Chad was Troy's best friend.

"He's cool, but you know how he is with Taylor…" he sighed, knowing that Chad had something special, but Troy didn't want 'special' he wanted 'extra ordinary'.

"Yeah, I do know how he is with Taylor." There was a short pause, not a really long pause, but just a pause. "Troy?"

"Yes Brie?" He held her hand as they walked to his car, he pushed her lightly against it and put his left hand to lean on the car and connected foreheads. "What is it?"

She was avoiding eye contact with him. She didn't want to freak him out with what she had to say, but she had to say it. Sooner or later it was to come out in the open. "What do you think of…" _SHIT! I said it. It's too late to back down now! I should have asked CHAD or ZEKE! I'm such an idiot! _Gabriella thought.

"Of… who?" He stroked the side of her face and removed the hair that was coming in her face. "Tell me." She could feel his hot breathe on his face, and tingles flew all over her body. She knew Troy wasn't looking for a relationship, but she was. In order to move on from Jason, she couldn't mess around with Troy.

"What do you think of Brad Haisly?" She said as she played with the hem of his shirt.

"Brad Haisly? Why? Has he done something to you? Because if he has… I swear to god I'm gonn—" before he could protest any longer, he was interrupted.

"No Troy, it's not like that," she was getting frustrated. She had to get this over with. "What do you think of Brad Haisly as a boyfriend."

Guilt. She felt guilty. She was the reason for those bright blue eyes to turn grey. If looks could kill, Gabriella would be dying a slow and long death.

**I personally love this chapter.**

**Until next time my lovies.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Blow me away Hey guys, new chapter. Hope you like it. I know I do.

'Fine I'll talk to him for you, but I'm not making any promises.' That was it! The text she'd been waiting for all week! She was so excited! Finally he came to his senses!

'Thank you thank you thank you!' She clicked send on her blackberry. She wasn't happy for a long time now, but this moment, right now, she was finally smiling. 'Still picking me up I hope?' She clicked send again before running down the stairs to catch breakfast before leaving for school. Or in this case, before Troy comes to pick her up.

'Ofcourse, I'll talk to you in the car, we need to discuss business ;)' She laughed as soon as she read this. Business? Meaning what exactly?

"What are you so happy about?" Maria was making an omelet for Gabriella, but Gabi thought otherwise, she was eating off the fruit bowl, an apple to be precise and staring into her blackberry as if it were god. As if looking at it would make her past troubles go away.

"Hmm?" Gabi's mouth was full, so that was all she could say for the moment. She swallowed and continued, "Oh it's nothing, just messaging Troy, he'll be here any minute,"she said as she repeatedly pressed the buttons on her blackberry.

BEEEEEEEEEP!

"Oh that's him!" She took another bite off her apple before sprinting out the door, then casually walking to the car and getting in. "Business? Bolton what are you saying?" She entered the car, giggling in the process.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said leaning i n. Was he going to kiss her? What does he think he's doing? She looked at him as if confused, she would kiss him if the situation were different but not now, not here! Things have changed now, but she still couldn't resist, she stil gave him a small peck on the lips and ordered him to drive. And he did.

"Troy we can't keep doing this," she said looking down playing with her fingers. They were almost at school and she wanted to cover this up before PDA was shown infront of Brad.

"Do what?" He was playing dumb. Playing dumb! She laughed and hit him playfully with on his arm, he looked at her meaning to give her an angry look but ended up laughing aswell.

"Troy please, you have to understand that I really do want to go out with Brad! I want a relationship, and every girl on campus knows you can't give that to me!" She said, emphising on the word campus. She looked up at him with painful eyes. As much as she wanted to avoid this subject she couldn't, she needed to clear things up, and stop confusing herself in the process.

"Okay Brie, as you wish." He was smiling. SMILING? Gabriella was officially confused. At the same time, she was releaved! He opened the door for her and she stepped out with that same confused look on her face, but immediately wiped it off. "Confused?" he sighed. "I know, but i want you to be happy, and don't worry, I'll talk to Brad for you, everything with be peachy," he grinned the most beautiful in-the-sun-grin Gabriella had ever seen, but she simply smiled back, knowing Troy ment what he said.

"Thanks Troy." They walked towards the school campus, waving to some people on the way. "Okay so look, heres the plan. I'm going to my locker, I'll wait for Brad there--"

"Wait, how do you know Brad's coming to your locker?" Dumbfoundedly Troy asked. Ofcourse, she knew he wouldn't get it with a little more explaining.

"Let me finish!" She smiled at him, but continued her 'serious talk', "That's where you come in! You convince him how cute I am and that I'm a great girl and that he should ask me out right now!" She was excited. Atleast Troy thought she sounded excited. "Got it?" She was also very serious.

"Yes Ma'am," and with that, he walked off to find Brad, afriad he would disappoint Gabriella if he did otherwise. It wasn't that hard finding Brad, all Troy had to do was was walk two corners from where he dropped Gabriella off. "Hey Brad!" he screamed and walked right beside him, "Whats up?"

"Nothing really, life's a bit... blah--" Brad did seem like what he was saying was 100% accurate. He did seem like he was bored with his life, but honestly, Troy couldn't give two shits. He was here to do one thing, and one thing only.

"Um, ya so listen. What do you think of that new girl, Gabriella?" Troy just wanted to get this over with! He didn't want to hear Brad go all touchy-feely all over Troy talking mushy talk about girls. Blah!

"She's cool." His face lit up. WHAT? No no no, not good. Troy needed to stall. Once he thought about it, did he really want Gabriella to go out with some retard he barely knew? He needed to convince him otherwise. But... he couldn't! He promised Gabriella no more games. ARG. "Actually... I'm going to go talk to her right now." He smiled the biggest smile Troy has ever seen appear on his face.

'Phew' Troy thought. That was easy. "WAIT, dude, what are you going to say?" Curiousity filled through his veins. He says one wrong thing to her and he'll pop his nuts! Woah, calm down Bolton.

"Don't worry man, I won't say anything preverted." He winked and walked off. Troy laughed hard. How stupid can this guy get? Gabriella wouldn't fall for someone that stupid. Right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She fell for it!?!?! Wow. That boy has more balls than Troy thought. Troy was a DISASTER. All Gabriella did was talk about how cute Brad was. Ofcourse, she didn't say this directly to Troy's face, but to her girlfriends, Taylor and Sharpay. Troy would simply sneak in a few of what Gabriella's saying and block out the rest. He didn't want to know how dreamy his eyes were, OR how cute his butt looked when he walked away.

"Troy?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Why was she hopeful? He was irritated and she knew it. She couldn't help but talk about their date tonight. She just wanted to have a good time and was afriad she'd mess up.

"Yea?" He turned his eyes away from driving, and glanced over at her, and directly back at the road. Then suddenly found himself looking back at her again. "What is it?" Was something wrong? YES FINALLY.

As if his emotions were written on the back on his head, she read it all. "I'm sorry if I'm talking too much but I just want to make sure I'm doing the right thing you know? And from the looks of it, you haven't said a word to me all day! I'm really sorry Troy, I didn't mean for all this to happen bu--" She was cutt off. Good, because she honestly didn't know what she was saying.

"Shh it's okay Brie, you did nothing wrong." He held her hand and sparks flew down her spine. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm only glad your happy. So..." Changing the subject, ofcouse, Troy Bolton would never be emotional with girls, or show him emotions. "Icecream?"

"You know me too well" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His face lit up and he speeded down to their regular ice cream store. What a day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Definately not this one, or this one..." she had been on it for hours! She couldn't find one thing to wear and her date was coming in... 45 minutes! Gabriella was a mess! She still needed to fix her makeup and look the best she could.

"Come on Brie, calm down, I think they all look great," Troy happened to be there. Gabriella doesn't really care, nonetheless, he was there and Gabriella was greatful. For what other than a boy would help her choose an outfit made to impress another boy? Made sense to her.

"That's the thing Bolton! I don't want to look great, I wanna look fabuluous, stunning, breathtaking--" She was ranting. Ofcourse. She was nervous. She really did want to look her best. She wanted to impress Brad, and a first impression ment everything.

"Brie, don't worry, you look beautiful in anything. Trust me," He comforted her and winked straight at her. He was on her bed reading some sort of Sports Illistrated.

"Okay okay your not helping. What about this?" She came out of the bathroom in a baby blue dress that hung around her curves perfectly! She did look fabulous, absolutely stunning! But wait. He couldn't tell her that! He wanted Brad not to be impressed with her. It's fine. He'd lie to her and tell her to wear some that covered a little more than a skirt that reached above the knees and a v neck.

"You.. Your beautiful," SAYY WHAATT? What happened to lying? Shit would explain this situation.

"Really?" The smile on her face was big and bright. She was beaming, glowing. How could Troy compete with someone who made her feel... so.. smiley? One thing. He couldn't.

"Yea." He sighed. "Hurry up Brie, he'll be here any minute, I'll go before he sees me here and gets jealous. Bye Brie," He got up, got his bag, gave her a kiss on the cheek and went out the door.

He started his car and drove home. The streets were empty, with only a few cars here and there. Why was he doing this? Last year, Troy would have never thought himself to be in this position. This position as in, being so close a girl. A girl he was falling for, fast. The lights of the streets suddenly went off and he found himself in an unfamilure street. He stopped the car and banged his head on the steering wheel. He looked up to see.. Brad? What? Wasn't he supposed to be with Gabriella? He was approching his car. Troy opened up his windows to talk to him face-to-face.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Troy asked. He wasn't angry. Actually he was more releaved he wasn't with Gabriella right now.

"Man, I'm completely lost. My car shut down, my cellphone turned off, the street lights are fucked up, and I'm already 10 minutes late for my date! Can you do me a huge favor?" Wow. Brad was introuble. Why did Troy have to take this way back home? Just Troy's luck.

"Sure dude, hop in. I'll take you and Gabriella to your date and everythings gonna be fine." After today, Troy would beat himself up for his mom for teaching him to be such a gentlemen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep. "Troy? Come on pick up. Please. I just wanna talk to you. I'm worried about you, where are you? Call back please, I'm at home. Come over?" That was the 5th message she left Troy since last night.

Her date went great, but what beat her up was how much a good guy Troy really was. Sharpay kept telling her to keep away from him but she couldn't really understand why. He was so sweet and the perfect guy anyone could ask for. But Sharpay was right, he was a player. A guy who doesn't like to open his heart to any girl. Gabriella has no idea what happened last night, but all she knows is that Troy happened to be the one taking Gabriella and Brad to their date. And the one taking them back home. AND he was the one who gave Gabriella her good night kiss.

Confusing? Yea. Gabriella didn't know what happened but they dropped Brad off first.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Thanks dude I owe you big time!" No one knew how guilty Brad felt for waking Troy up to tell him to drop them off. He felt like an empty coke can that has been kicked to the corner of the street and been blamed for all the weight damage it has done to America._

_"Dude, for the 10th time. Don't sweat it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." He smiled. It was a fake smile. But what more could Troy do? He saved their date and it was beating him up inside. Oh well, atleast now he has more time with Gabriella._

_Brad left the car and waved back to Troy's car. Troy drove off. Next up, Gabriella's house._

_"Troy your an angel. You fell from heaven I swear to god your the greatest guy I've ever met." Gabriella had been praising him the whole time. If he was really the angel that fell from heaven, then why was she going on a date with Brad?_

_"Gabs come on. I've had enough of all this thanking, but your welcome" He smiled. This time, a real smile. A smile that made Gabriella's stomach flip and turn. Troy stopped at the familure house he'd been to a lot recently. "Were home!" He said as if they were married. Gabriella giggled her famous giggle, thanked Troy one more time, and opened the door of his truck._

_Troy, being the gentlemen he is, got out of the car aswell, and walked her to her door. She gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "Your really the greatest guy I've ever met," Wait, what? Did she actually say that out loud? Shit? She turned bright red and Troy grinned and looked down at her as he let go of the hug._

_Without a word, he closed the gap between the two and conntected their lips together. You couldn't say Gabriella wasn't surprised. She was, but she was releaved, because at the same time, she wanted it. Her mind had unconciously pushed Brad to the back of her thoughts and concentrated on Troy. She kissed him back. She kissed him back and meant it._

_It wasn't until Troy started drawing circles on her waist that Gabriella remembered Brad. She pulled back panting and looked up at him with guilt written across her forehead. "Fuck.." she whispered in a tone she thought Troy wouldn't hear. But he did, he heard._

_He shrugged. "It was tempting." He answered back with the same tone Gabriella had used to whisper fuck. He knew what he did was uncalled for, but he couldn't help it. What he said was the truth. It was tempting._

_His answer pissed Gabriella off. "Tempting? Is that what I am to you Troy?" It was like steam was coming out of Gabriella's ears. Now she knew Sharpay was right. She had to stay away from him. Who knows what kind of tricks he had hidden up his sleeves._

_He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He really didn't want to fight with her. "Listen, I'm sorry okay? I can't stand this anymore. I fucking saved your date, if it wasn't for me, you would have never gotten your date, and wasted your time getting all pretty and dressed, I didn't mean that YOU are tempting, I said IT was tempting--"_

_"Oh so now I'm not tempting, but kissing me is tempting? Does that make sense Troy? So basically your using me," Her tone softened after she looked into his eyes. How could she be mad at him? His eyes didn't show irritation, or frustration, it showed pation. Why? Who knows. Her eyes began to get watery, she looked up at him and whispered, "Sharpay was right. I should have stayed away from you from the start."_

_He sighed and looked away for only a second. He looked right back at her. She looked scared, she took a step backwards which only made him get closer. He touched her cheek and she directly closed her eyes. "Don't ever listen to Sharpay. Do you hear? Maybe I'm getting close to you because I want to. Brie, there's more to you then what people think, your different. Your special. Don't you ever doubt my feelings for you, understand?" He sounded in command. Well, he was. All she did was look up at him. Tears streamed down her face. There was no answer. The second she stepped away from him, she regretted it because his eyes hardened._

_"Alright Brie. Have it your way." He stormed away to his car. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She opened the door and went up to her room. She was beating herself up for backing away. Why did she have to open her big mouth? The final scene was replaying in her head like a broken stereo._

_  
_**END OF FLASHBACK**

Its been half an hour and Troy still hadn't come to the front door yet.

Trouble?

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time, exams and all. Review.**


End file.
